A break for Love
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: Just a short and sweet oneshot. Ed and Al come back to their hometown and Ed and Winry share a moment and thier feelings for each other.


Disclaimer, I do not in any way own FullMetal Alchemist in any way shape or form. This fic is just for fun and I'm not making any money off of it. Ps. A couple of small spoilers are in this fic, this is just a warning in case you don't want to read them.

Set sometime in the middle of the series, before Al becomes the philosopher's stone and before Hughs or Scar dies.

The Elric brothers walked along a long dirt road in the countryside. The air was warm and the sky was cloudless. It was a perfect day and the two were taking a detour from their quest for the Philosopher's stone to go back to their hometown for a while.

Ed sighed, brushing his long blonde bangs out of his face.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked, turning his metal head over to look at his brother. "I thought you'd be glad to come home and relax for a while."

Ed frowned and looked down at the ground as the two continued walking. "Don't call it that Al." Ed said, irritated. "A home is a place where family is, where you can feel safe and protected. We don't have a place like that anymore. Not since we left and burned everything to the ground."

"But…" Al trailed off, not wanting to make his brother more upset than he was. "Winry's there and her Grandma too."

Ed blushed a little, but then quickly shook his head and it disappeared. Ed's reaction to Winry's name didn't escape Al's notice.

"Oooooooooooh I think I know why you're in such a bad mood!" Al exclaimed teasingly. "You're just afraid of seeing Winry again! Maybe she's got some tall boyfriend and forgotten about you."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SO SMALL THAT SOMEONE COULD FORGET THAT I EVEN EXIST!" Ed screamed, stomping his feet and waving his arms around, throwing one of his trademark fits of rage.

"No no no one's saying anything like that brother!" Al cried, running as fast as he could away from Ed.

"ANYWAY WHAT DO I CARE ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT WINRY THE GIRL'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE ANYWAY!" Ed shouted running angrily after his brother. He remembered the time she had forgotten to place a screw in his auto-mail arm, and the time she had taken his watch and made him race a girl with auto-mail arms and legs. "DANM IT AL, YOU STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW!"

"Then stop chasing me! You wouldn't stop running from someone who was chasing you!" Al called back, still running.

Ed was so mad that he didn't notice where he was going and tripped over a loose rock and went flying head over heels into the air. He landed on his auto-mail leg and felt something creak and shift out of place. Ed groaned and tried to stand up.

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked, having heard the crash behind him and turned around to see Ed clutching his leg. He went back over to where his brother sat in the road.

"Winry's gonna kill me Al." Ed grinned sheepishly. "I think I broke something inside my leg. "I can't use Alchemy to fix it, I'd have to take the whole thing apart to see what the problem was and I wouldn't know how to put it back."

"Can you walk?" Al asked, bending over to see.

"Course I can Al no problem." Ed scoffed, closing his eyes and standing up. Only to stagger back a few steps and fall right back down.

Al sighed, walked over to his brother and gently lifted Ed onto his shoulder.

"Damn it Al put me down I do not need to be carried around like a baby!" Ed exclaimed, angrily flailing around.

"Let's just get to Winry's Ed. She'll fix your leg and maybe once you've eaten something you'll feel better." Al answered gently.

For once, Ed decided not to put up a fight. They were only a mile away from their destination anyway. Ed just sat there in silence with an indignant expression on his face. After all, he was the FullMetal Alchemist, not some child that needed babying.

After a while, Ed sighed and shook his head. "Al, do you really think Winry would…you know…forget about me and all?"

"I'm sure she would never forget about you Ed." Al answered, continuing to walk. Al knew that there was something between his brother and their childhood friend Winry. He just couldn't figure it out. He knew they cared about each other as friends, but was it more? Al just didn't understand anything about love and wished it wasn't so complicated.

Ed knew he felt something for Winry. He had always enjoyed her company. Even if she could be a violent maniac that hit him and his brother on occasion. He never forgot the care and devotion she had shown to him. But he knew that he had to put everything else aside and continue his quest to get his brother's body back. Everything depended on it. Maybe, just maybe after their quest was over, he would return and tell Winry everything. Ed's mind was usually a blur of violent images from the past and discombobulated thoughts of the future. He had set his mind on their goal to find the Philosopher's stone; he couldn't afford to think of anything else. Ed's every move, every thought had to be centered on one thing. Getting their bodies back to normal. However, the question remained, would Winry wait that long for him? Would Winry move on with her life and just come to see him as a friend and nothing more? What would he do then?

Sitting atop Al's shoulder gave Ed time to rest and think. He was always so worn out, being Mustang's lapdog while trying and trying to find the stone. This rest would be good for him. Seeing Winry would be good for him.

"Are we there yet Al?" Ed whined and looked up at the sky.

"Just be patient brother, we're almost there." Al answered.

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking about what a sight he would be riding on Al's shoulder coming down the road.

Winry was currently outside, taking time away from her metal working to relax and play with her dog. She wasn't expecting to see Ed and Al walking down the road. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued working with her wrench until she noticed the silhouette forming on the horizon. Winry put her hand over her eyes to shield it from the sun and peered into the distance. "That's Ed and Al, they're back in Risenboul! Grandma Ed and Al are back!" Forgetting the wrench was still in her hand, Winry ran out to greet them. As she neared the two brothers Winry growled in anger as she saw Ed's damaged leg.

"EDWARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT AUTOMAIL LEG!" Winry screamed, fire blazing in her angry eyes. Before Ed could explain, Winry jumped and tackled him off of Al's shoulder. She proceeded to beat the crap out of Ed with the wrench, a murderous scowl all across her face.

"Winry take it easy, Ed didn't do it on purpose!" Al cried, wrenching the insanely mad blonde girl off of his brother.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK ON YOUR AUTOMAIL AND YOU TREAT IT LIKE SOME CHEAP PIECE OF CRAP!" Winry shouted, struggling wildly against Al's strong metal arms.

"I JUST TWISTED IT WHILE RUNNING IS ALL AND I DON'T TREAT IT LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP! WHY WOULD I DO THAT, IT'S THE BEST AUTOMAIL IN THE WORLD!"

Winry momentarily stopped her thrashing and beamed at Ed, hearts in her eyes. "Oh Ed, I didn't know you thought my auto mail was the best in the world, that's such a sweet thing to say." She hugged the wrench close to herself.

Ed looked on in complete confusion as Winry transformed from a raving lunatic to sweet and sentimental. He rubbed the sore spots on his head where she had hit him and sighed. Ed winced as his hand brushed a particular nasty bump and he smiled in spite of himself. _That's Winry all right, just like a firecracker_. Ed thought. _Man that girl can pack a punch. _

"Why do you get mad at Ed all the time Winry?" Al asked, picking his brother back up. "He didn't mean to bust the auto mail."

Winry just smiled and continued on ahead as the brothers followed her. "Sometimes I don't think he appreciates the hard work I do to keep his arm and leg completely functional but now I know he does!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Girls a lunatic…" He whispered to his brother.

"She's not mad anymore Ed, don't set her off again." Al whispered back as they approached Grandma Pinako's house.

"Grandma! Ed and Al are back!" Winry cried, running into the house. Pinako was in the kitchen, preparing stew for dinner.

"So those two are back huh." She said, half to herself and half to Winry. "I'll have to put more meat in the stew. Ed can eat like a monster when he's hungry enough.

Winry just ran to get her tools ready, that big smile still playing across her face. By the time she had prepped her tools, the boys were at the table with her Grandma. Ed, as usual, was stuffing his face as fast as he could.

"Ed, at least stop to breath once in a while." Pinako commented.

"Sorry Aunt Pinako it's just so good." Ed grinned, shoveling more stew into his mouth. "Haven't eaten this good in a long time."

"Why? Military not even feeding its own dogs?" Pinako asked angrily.

"We haven't been back to Central in a long time." Al answered for his brother. "We're still on the trail of the philosophers stone."

"Yeah I don't miss that Colonel Mustang one bit." Ed said between bites. "With his smarmy remarks and his high and mighty attitude. Hey Ed, how longs it been since you had a lead?" Ed began mocking Mustang. "Look at me…I can make…fire with my gloves!" Ed rolled his eyes. "I really wish we did have something to wipe that smirk off his face."

The dinner was finished quickly. As Al helped Pinako with the dishes and other chores, Winry took Ed aside and began working on his leg.

"Your right Ed, it isn't that bad." Winry commented. "Looks like I didn't tighten a screw as much as I should have." She smiled up at him as she fixed up his leg.

Ed looked down at her. That smile, it was so pretty. He had always thought it was. Ed hadn't realized until now, just how much he had missed her. Winry, she was one of a kind that's for sure.

"You know I appreciate this Winry." Ed said to her. "I don't know where I'd be without your help."

Winry's smile kind of fell a bit in disappointment. Was that all he cared about? Her skill with auto mail and how it could help him? She wiped a bead of sweat off of her face and said nothing. How long had she waited for him to come back? First years, then months, and she new she would have to wait for a while to come as well. Winry knew that Ed was adamant about getting himself and Al back to the way they were. After that would he have time for her? How long would it take? Would he forget about her and any feelings they may have shared? Would she move on if he never came back?

Ed looked on in concern as Winry began shaking all over. "There Ed! It's fixed. Now you can go away again and not come back unless you want something fixed! Since that's all I mean to you, I'm just your mechanic!" Winry threw down her tools and rushed out of the house.

"Winry It's not like that at all!" Ed cried out as he watched her run out into the night. He ran back into the house and called out to his brother. "Al stay here I'll be right back!"

"Brother what's the matter?" Al asked in alarm. Pinako stopped what she was doing to stare at him as well.

"Don't worry about it I'll explain later!" Ed replied, running out the door and after Winry.

Pinako sat down at the table and began smoking her pipe thoughtfully.

"What do you think happened Aunt Pinako?" Al asked the old woman.

"Well, I heard Winry shout and Ed came in here by himself, so I can only assume he hurt her feelings and is going after her." Pinako answered taking a long inhale on her pipe.

"I should go check on brother, make sure they are both ok." Al said, starting to get up.

"You'll do no such thing. It's something they've needed to sort out for a long time and the last thing I'm going to let you do is ruin it. Besides, I've got some wood that needs chopping, that Armstrong friend of yours chopped up plenty when you were here before but it's starting to run out.

"Yes ma'm." Al sighed and replied. This was probably going to be a long night.

"Winry! Winry wait up!" Ed yelled, running after her and into the forest.

Winry had an enormous head start and soon Ed lost sight of her completely. Ed had to stop. It took a lot out of him, running full tilt in his auto mail. It strengthened him considerably, but also tired him out easier. Ed played with the idea of transmuting his arm and leg into a lighter substance. It would make his searching a bit easier and just as he was about to clap his hands together to initiate the alchemy, he heard the sound of sobbing. He followed it through the forest, his long blonde hair getting caught and tangled in brambles along the way. Ed finally came to a clearing by a running river.

"I remember this place." Ed whispered quietly to himself. In their childhood, he Winry and Al had come to this area of the river to fish and swim. The rocks were smooth and nice to sit on and often times their mother had packed them a picnic lunch. Ed's stomach lurched as he thought of his mother. It took a lot of control, but Ed put the thoughts of his mother out of his mind and focused on Winry. She was sitting on one of the large flat gray rocks in the water. She was sobbing softly and throwing stones into the water. In the distance an owl hooted, adding an eerie feeling in the air.

Ed never liked to see her cry. It felt worse for him this time, knowing he was the one that made her sad. He really did appreciate all that she had done for him. And it was more than he ever let her know. She was there for him, always ready to help and he hadn't really done anything in return, other than buy her the tools she wanted that one shopping spree. Still, she'd been through a lot, losing both her parents at an early age was a tough thing to go through, especially without someone…like a brother, to share your pain. Ed realized for the first time, how alone Winry must feel. He always had his brother to talk to, to share his feelings and ideas with. Ed looked on at her, at loss for what to do. Give him an alchemy exam and he'd pass it with flying colors. Ed had no clue even how to approach her.

Winry picked up a random stone, winced as it cut her hand, then threw it backwards over her head.

"OWE!" Ed cried as it hit him right on the head.

Winry stood up and turned around angrily. "What are you doing here Ed? I came here to be alone!"

Ed came out from behind the bush he was hiding behind and scowled. He rubbed the top of his head where the rock had hit him and began walking toward the rock she was sitting on. "I came after you Winry, it's not safe to be out at night alone." He answered. Winry scowled back, then turned around and sat back down.

Ed sighed as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry for making you upset Winry." Ed began. "Your more to me than just my mechanic. You're my friend and you've been there for me. I'll never forget how much you've done for me. Not just repair me, but for all the great times we shared together."

Winry's face softened into a sad smile. "Remember when we were here that summer Al fell into the river with all his clothes on?"

Ed laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. I remember you pushed him in Winry."

"I did not, he slipped and fell in!" Winry retorted, indignant that he would suggest such a thing.

"Yeah well, I remember that a little differently." Ed laughed, putting his arms behind his head. "You were mad that he was catching more fish than you so you pushed him in!"

"Oh Ed!" Winry cried out, smacking Ed in the back, sending him flying face first into the cold water. When he didn't come up right away, Winry started to panic. "Ed, are you alright?" She peered closely, trying to see into the dark water.

All of a sudden, Ed jumped up out of it and pulled her down into the water with him!

Winry shrieked, half from the coldness of the water, and because Ed had begun tickling her sides.

"Alright Ed I did push him in stahahaahahahahahahaaap!" She laughed and struggled against Ed's strong arms.

"That's all I wanted Winry." Ed laughed as they both climbed back onto the rock. He began wringing his tight braid out when he looked over at Winry. Winry was shivering all over as she laughed with him. Ed maneuvered himself next to Winry and pulled her close with his good arm the one made out of flesh that would warm her, as opposed to the metal one.

Winry sighed and laid her head against Ed's shoulder.

Ed found himself getting nervous and not knowing why. He leaned his head against Winry's and sighed with content. At least she was cheered up and no longer sad.

"I really miss you and Al when you're gone." Winry said. "I worry about you two a lot."

"You don't have to Winry. Al and I have been through a lot. We can handle anything ourselves." Ed answered her. He found himself stroking her long light blonde hair tenderly.

"But that's just it Ed." Winry said, emotion lacing her voice and tears forming in her eyes again. She shivered and whispered. "I don't' know what I'd do if anything happened to you two. I'd have no one. I mean I love Grandma but I love…" She trailed off.

Ed blinked in surprise. Was she about to say she loved him? Or was it just a caring concern for both him and his brother? He was even more shocked by what she admitted to him next.

"I…I can't live without you again Ed. You two disappeared without so much as a word for years. I don't want to lose you…ever! I want you to find that stone and get your bodies back but…" She choked with a sob.

Ed held her tighter and found her wrapping her arms around him in a full hug. "But what Winry. Tell me what's bothering you." Ed asked softly.

"I don't want you to forget about me and the home you have here. I want…to be with you Ed." She blurted out. "I think about you every day, sometimes I miss you so much I can't stand it." Winry began crying onto his chest, the tears falling slowly and tinkling as they fell one by one into the moving water.

"Oh Winry." Ed sighed softly hugging her tighter. He pulled away from her so he could look her right in the eyes. Soft blue eyes stared into fierce yellow ones for a moment that seemed like an eternity. "No matter what happens to me and Al. When we get our bodies back, I'll come back. I'll find a way to come back to you Winry. This journey that Al and I are on. We have to make most of it ourselves. It may take us far away and we may not be with you. But no matter what, I'll always find my way back to you."

"You mean it Ed?" Winry whispered, drawing her face closer to his.

"I promise you Winry." Ed replied. Then the unthinkable happened. Ed pulled Winry to him, closed his eyes and kissed her.

Winry's eyes grew wider in surprise and at first she tried to pull away. Then, she closed her eyes and let herself settle into a state of calm pleasure.

Ed was surprised with his own actions but wasn't about to argue with the results. He had longed for this moment more than once on the road and it felt new and almost scary to him. He drank in her every touch, probed her mouth with his tongue, tasting her lips against his. Ed heard her make a quiet moan and heard himself moaning a bit in response. He knew it would go no further than the kiss but oh how good this one kiss felt.

The two were not alone in the forest. While they had been talking two figures were watching quietly. One was tall, with long wavy black hair and curves that would drive any man wild. Not to mention a bust to die for. The other one was squat and fat, but with strong powerful arms and beady eyes.

"Lust can I eat the girl at least pleeeease Lust?" Gluttony pleaded.

Lust shook her beautiful head and smiled. "That would be most discouraging to the full metal boy. We want him to keep on track of the stone don't we?"

Gluttony fidgeted in the trees as if thinking about which was more important. "But I'm hungry Lust and she looks so delicious."

Lust peered at the two as they embraced and kissed. "This scene does look delicious. But no, you can't eat her. We need her alive to maybe use against the full metal boy later. Who knows what he'd do if she were killed. In his grief he might even try to bring her back and then where would we be. You wouldn't want her as the new Lust instead of me my dear Gluttony would you?"

"No no no Lust." Gluttony answered quickly. "You're the only Lust, you're my Lust."

Lust laughed and stretched out her fingers, reached over to the tree Gluttony was in and patted Gluttony on the head.

Gluttony appeared to enjoy the touch and drooled a bit. "But I'm still hungry Lust, isn't there anything to eat here?"

Lust rolled her eyes and looked around. She spied that owl that had been hooting for the past half hour. A beautiful barn owl that was all brown, soft and feathery. She speared it easily in her outstretched fingers. Lust gave it to Gluttony, still alive and screeching in agony.

Gluttony grabbed the struggling bloody owl and his trail of drool grew even long as he stuffed it into his mouth. It made one last scream of protest before it was gone, and only bloody feathers on the ground. Gluttony sighed with satisfaction. Of course nothing could ever sate his enormous hunger but he enjoyed the action of eating anyway.

Lust sighed and shook her head, chuckling quietly to herself.

Ed opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss and stopped moving.

"Ed that's not polite to do you kno…mmmph!" Winry started to say before Ed put his hand over her mouth.

"Did you hear that Winry?" Ed whispered to her. The entire forest seemed entirely silent except for the running water beside them that was the river. Winry shook her head no. "That's exactly the point. There was an owl making noise just a second ago." He looked at Winry whose eyes now had begun to shimmer with fear. "I don't think we're alone Winry, lets go back to the house." Winry nodded and Ed took her hand. They both began to walk quickly back to Winry's house.

"Oh Gluttony, looks like they don't appreciate us watching." Lust sneered. "Time to take our leave."

"Can we find more to eat Lust?" Gluttony begged as they both jumped down.

"If you're lucky, we'll find you a feast." Lust answered as the two began walking away into the night.

Ed was constantly alert, glancing behind himself and Winry all the rest of the way home. As they came nearer to Winry's house and there was actual light to see by, Ed became more at ease. Ed noticed the debris of his old house he used to share with Al and his mother. As Winry went inside, he sat on the front steps and thought about his time there. He had always been a smart child. Al had been the athletic one. Their mother had always been so nice and kind. Ed remembered her face perfectly. He knew he could never forget her. Ed sat on the porch lost in thought for a little longer until Winry came back outside.

"Aren't you going to come in Ed? It's cold out here and your clothes are still wet." She told Ed, handing him a towel.

"Thanks Winry, you're a life saver." Ed laughed, noticing for the first time how cold indeed he really was. He took off his red jacket and hung it out to dry on the clothesline, took one last look at his burned down house, then looked back at Winry. She looked so beautiful, her face was illuminated by the pale moonlight and her eyes seemed to glitter like the stars above. She smiled and held out her hand to him. Ed grinned back at her, took it and the two of them walked back inside the warm dry house. Ed knew that he didn't have his old home anymore, but he also knew he didn't need it. He would always feel loved and at home at the Rockbell house. He knew that when he was with Winry that he was home.

Just a short sweet oneshot, thanks for reading. If you're an X-Men fan please check out my other fanfic, its one with Icararus, aka Jay Guthrie in it.


End file.
